Sakura at 18
by Hugopig
Summary: The Sakura we know and love is grown up and approaching her 18th birthday. Touya faces a big decision, Tomoyo plans a party, and Syaoran contemplates the next step.


Sakura at 18

A Card Captor Sakura fanfic

By Michael Hopcroft

It was a chilly day in late March of the year 2007. As Sakura Kinomoto walked home from school she puzzled over why she was alone today.

The high school choir had been preparing for a concert, at which Tomoyo would be a soloist, so she couldn't get her normal escort home. As for Syaoran, he was being held late by some other sort of business. She wondered if he'd gotten in trouble with somebody – it didn't happen often, but when it did, it was pretty bad.

It wasn't a long way home from the high school, but Sakura was tired. The day at school had been harder than she'd expected.

She looked around to see if anyone was looking at her. No. Nobody in sight. Worth taking a chance. Sakura reached down around her neck and pulled out the Key. Then she reached into her backpack and pulled put a card.

"Get me home quickly," she said under her breath "SPEED!". She lightly touched the card with the key and took a step.

In an instant, she was home. After all these years, magic was still cool.

"How'd you get home so early?" asked a curter-than-usual Touya as he got home from a lecture. Sakura had already been there for a while and was quietly munching on cookies. "And why are you hogging all the cookies?"

"I burned a lot of energy today." Which was the truth, although a lot of that was a side effect of using the card. The cards Sakura had created were not as perfect at the ones Clow had created, but the spirits she had captured were thankfully not as inherently troublesome as Clow's either. 

"Well, if you keep running around like a rampaging beast you will."

"ONIICHAN!"

"Anyway, Otou-san will be home soon and you can stuff your face with real food. He's bringing home take-out Chinese."

"Great! Syaoran's been looking for a good restaurant to take me to! Maybe Otou-san can tell me where he got it!"

Touya issued a snort. "Typical brat. He's lived here five years now and still doesn't know any restaurants. He doesn't deserve a social life."

"That's a rotten thing to say, Oniichan. Syaoran doesn't have time to go looking for restaurants. He has school, and clubs, and training, and the college exams to prepare for. The only company he has time for is mine – and he MAKES time for me." Sakura then turned bright red. "That reminds me! I have to study with the girls tomorrow!"

"The girls?"

"You know – Tomoyo-chan, Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan. The same study group that got us all into high school together."

"Any excuse to hang out, I suppose." Touya said. "As long as it isn't coed."

"Oh, we help Syaoran-kun and Yamazaki-kun too, but they won't be there."

Touya was about to make another comment at Li-kun needing more help than anyone could give him when the door opened. Fujitaka appeared at the door, carrying a huge bag of food. Touya's jaw dropped when he saw who was standing next to his father.

"Yuki…."

"Konban-wa, To-ya! We just had the most surprising coincidence. Who'd have thought that I'd be getting take-out the same place your father was at the same time!"

Touya noticed the huge bag of food in Yukito's arms. Time, it seems, had not dulled the Snowbunny's appetites. "That's all yours?"

Yukito laughed. "Silly! Some of this was for you! I was going to pick you up on the way home."

Touya wished Yukito had been a little more discreet with that statement, but Father's cheerful smile indicated to him that he was the only one embarrassed. Not even Sakura seemed to mind Yukito saying things like that anymore.

"I figured we could all eat together," said Fujitaka, "and then you guys can go wherever you need to. Between us we got almost everything on the menu, so let's enjoy!"

It only took a moment to set the table and set out all the boxes of food. There was indeed a lot of food, and it was all delicious. Yukito and Sakura were both eating like there was no tomorrow, leaving Touya to wonder just what Sakura had been doing all day.

"Your birthday's coming up, isn't it Sakura-chan?" asked Yukito between bites of kung pao chicken.

"Hai. In a week."

"Sakura's turning 18. A grown-up," said Fujitaka. "It's kind of hard to imagine where all the time went."

"I want to have my friends over for a big party!" said Sakura. "It'll be great!"

"No." said Touya firmly. "Absolutely not."

"TOUYA!" complained Sakura. "How can you say that?"

"You have the university exams to prepare for, and I have studies too. A party would be too distracting. Besides, the only place you could have it is your room, and that's right out!"

"It's not your decision, Touya!"

"She's right," said Fujitaka gently. "I sometimes think you forget that I'm her father and not you. And you have another reason, don't you?"

"Another reason?" said Touya, taking a sip of tea to calm himself down.

"Admit it. If Sakura were only going to invite her girl friends, there wouldn't be a problem, would there?"

"Well…."

"Touya, that's mean!" said Sakura. "I think Syaoran should be able to come here if I want him to!"

"Why? You go to his place often enough, and Heaven only knows what you do there."

Sakura began to crimson. "That's…. that's…."

Fujitaka picked up a piece of beef with his chopsticks. "I think you've said enough to make your point, Touya. I don't mind Sakura having her party here. And it isn't that bad if Syaoran comes over."

"To-ya", said Yukito, "I still think you should come over to my house tonight. I think you need to decompress."

Touya sighed. "You're probably right," he said.

"Besides," Yukito continued, "You need to get your share of the food. The shrimp is almost gone."

Yukito opened the door to his house and shrugged. "My grandparents are going to be moving out soon.", he told Touya. "They want a smaller place in the country and feel it's time to let go."

"Is that so. Aren't they afraid of…."

Yukito lightly touched his friend's nose. "To-ya, you're the only one who cares so much about what people think. I admit it was hard to win my grandparents over to my seeing you like this, but eventually they came around and accepted it. And your family seems just fine with it, although that wasn't easy either."

Touya walked into the traditionally decorated living room and took a seat. "What are they going to do with the place?"

"They have enough money they can afford to keep a second house. I get to keep it."

"I can't imagine you alone in such a big house, Yuki."

"Neither can I. To-ya, can I ask you a question?"

Touya sat up and looked at Yukito quizzically. "I suppose."

"Why are you still at home? You're 26 years old, in graduate school and ready to enter the world on your own. Soon you'll be able to teach at a university yourself. What ties you to that house?"

"I think you know the answer, Yuki."

"You're right, I think I do. But have you ever considered it might be the wrong answer?"

Touya swallowed hard – it was unlike Yukito to criticize him.

Yukito noticed the reaction, but continued. "I know Sakura-chan will always be the little sister to you – the one you tease and protect. I know you feel responsible for her and always will. But part of loving your family is being able to let them go when the time comes. And you need to let Sakura-chan go her own way."

"What are you suggesting – that I hand her over to that Chinese brat?"

"Exactly. Li-san isn't a bad person, To-ya. And they've been through a lot together. She needs him. She loves him. And that hurts you, doesn't it?"

Touya was suddenly very uncomfortable. "Of course it hurts. Yuki, can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. Let's talk about us. You're right when you say it isn't right for me to be all alone here. Is anything holding you back from joining me?"

Now Yukito was doing something else that seemed unlike him – being extremely forward. "You mean…" Touya stammered, "move in…. here…. With you…."

"How about it?" Yukito said. "I'm sure I can make you very happy here. And Sakura–chan will be fine, trust me. Her independence will be the best birthday present you could give her."

Touya sat in the chair a bit stunned. Yuki had surprised him on many occasions before, from their first meeting to the time when he had first confessed feelings that at the time seemed incomprehensible but were now clear as day. Touya knew, however, that what Yukito was saying made perfect sense.

Before he could do much thinking about it, though, he felt gentle hands on his shoulders. Under their ministrations, the tensions he had accumulated over the course of a very stressful few hours began to melt away.

"This isn't fair." Said Touya.

"You need this.", Yukito replied.

As Sakura lay on her bed after dinner, she was still angry with her Oniichan. Why couldn't he let her alone for once? But she knew that a party at her house was impossible. For one thing, she would need help to set everything up and with Touya uncooperative it would be difficult. For another, the place was a bit small for the number of people she was having. She'd already made out a guest list of sorts; the girls, Syaoran, Yamazaki, whatever boy Naoko-chan chose to invite and – Rika.

Rika had not gone to the same school as the rest of the girls since graduating from Tomoeda Elementary. For a while they had been able to keep in touch, but recently Sakura had lost track of her refined friend completely. She missed having Rika around, and wondered what had become of her old friend.

Not that she didn't have new friends. Sakura had made friends easily at Seijou High School. Her brother had evidently been quite a celebrity there and all the teachers were eager to se her do well. She was Captain of the cheerleading squad and played some volleyball on the side, and was doing better in her studies than she had expected.

The biggest help, of course, was that Syaoran was also there. It had taken a Near-Herculean effort to get them into the same high school, but it had been successful and Syaoran was a student in good standing. His grades were college-level and they managed to remain classmates. Ever since that day in junior high when they had reunited at the gates of the school after three years apart, they had been inseparable.

Not that people hadn't tried. Sakura was well aware of the many girls who tried to wrangle dates and favors out of Syaoran, and spent a lot of time fighting off the advances of high school boys who didn't know her from before and assumed that Syaoran was just a "boyfriend" to her. Sakura knew better.Still, there was many a young man in the school who had gotten a taste of Syaoran's fists for being too insistent with his attentions.

Of course, even more boys were flocking around Tomoyo, who also fought off every single one of them. Sakura could not understand why – many of those boys were cute and smart, and seemed like good matches. She'd even been tempted to try and set up a bind date for her friend, only to think better of it.

It was just as she was thinking of Tomoyo that her cell phone rang. Tomoyo continued to supply her with the latest in communications technology, because occasionally a supernatural menace would crop up that required the attentions of the Card Mistress. Although her activities remained mostly secret, every so often Tomoyo would whip out a new costume or two and they would go forth on a new adventure. Since only Tomoyo, Syaoran and Kero-chan had this number, and Kero-chan was snoring away in her drawer, she figured it had to be Tomoyo-chan. And she was right.

"Konban wa", Said Tomoyo at the other end of the connection. "How are you doing, Sakura=chan?"

"Terrible. I'm worried about my birthday."

"Coming of age. You must wish we could stay children forever sometimes, ne, Sakura=chan?"

"That's not what I mean. But I wanted to have the party here and I can't."

"Well, if that's all you're worried about, why don't we have it at my place? There's plenty of room here for a great party! And it's not like we're inviting the whole school."

"Tomoyo-chan, arigatou! You'd really do that for me?"

"So Sakura-chan won't worry, I'll do anything. Just tell me who's coming and I'll take care of the rest."

"Let's see, Syaoran-kun of course, Chiharu and Yamazaki, Naoko and whoever she wants to bring, and…. And…."

"Rika?"

"I don't even know where Rika-chan lives anymore."

"I can track her down, no problem, And I'm sure she'll love to come.I think that's enough, It'll be just like the old days."

"Aren't you going to have a date over, Tomoyo-chan?"

"I already do. See you tomorrow at school, Sakura-chan!"

The alarm clock woke Tomoyo from a sound sleep. She punched the button, got up, and began to prepare for the morning, conscious of her night's sleep a little more than usual. She had had one of those dreams again, and while the dream itself had been a very pleasurable one the thought of it afterwards was rather disturbing.

Tomoyo didn't have the kind of prophetic dreams Sakura did. Her dreams were the normal workings of her subconscious mind – and her subconscious desires. In this case, those desires had once again involved Sakura. She had tried to avoid consciously fantasizing about being with her best friend, but her dream self knew no constraints in imagination or behavior.

What was weird, at least to Tomoyo, was that she never had that kind of dream about anyone else. Not boys or girls at school, nor teachers, not even the latest hot sex-symbolic pop idol or movie star. It was always Sakura.

It was the kind of dream she knew could never come true. If there was one thing she had learned about her friend, it was that she was very, very straight. For Sakura, it would always be boys – one boy in particular, of course, but apparently Sakura still daydreamed about hunky guys. Tomoyo thought that Syaoran would be quite a catch for ANY girl, and that Sakura was really lucky. Her thoughts then turned again, to her phone conversation with Sakura the previous night.

It would indeed be a grand party they would have for Sakura's birthday. Tomoyo had long been the enabler for Sakura and Syaoran, a bizarre role for someone who should be Syaoran's rival. She had said, long ago, that Sakura's happiness was her happiness, and she still meant it. For Tomoyo it had been a long process coming to terms with things: that her feelings for Sakura were far deeper than real friendship, that she would never really be interested in boys…. In school, Tomoyo never dared use the word "lesbian" to describe herself. In truth, she had never really had that kind of encounter with another girl. The girl she wanted most was, and would always be, out of reach – and she knew it.

Sonomi Daidoji was getting ready for the trip to work when Tomoyo stepped into the kitchen. "Ohayo, daughter.", she said politely. "I'm sorry I missed you last night. How is your project coming?"

"The audition tape for film school? Fine. Thank you for offering to help with the tuition."

"When it comes to helping my daughter fulfill her dreams I'll do anything I can. Sakura's birthday is coming up, isn't it?"

"Hai! I told her we could use the house for her party. Didn't you tell me I could?"

"For Sakura-chan, of course. Tomoyo-chan, I've been meaning to ask you about that. What are your plans?"

Tomoyo stood puzzled. "Plans? Why to have a party for Sakura and her friends, of course. One she'll never forget."

"I mean long-term. When are you going to let go of her and find someone else?"

"Sakura-chan will always be my best friend!"

"That's not what I meant. I've been through this myself, remember? You've been nursing a broken heart for eight years. That can't be good for you. And I can't bear the thought of you pining for her the rest of your life."

Tomoyo shook her head. "I really am OK, mother. I know Sakura will never be mine, that she has someone she loves who loves her. And I'm OK with it. I want Sakura to be happy."

"And what about yourself? Do you want to be happy?"

"I am happy.I'm happy to see Sakura happy. That's why I'm looking forward to this party so much. She'll be positively glowing!"

"Because of Li-kun, not because of you."

"Mother, there are two ways I could have dealt with this. One was to become bitter and reject her, the other was to help her and accept whatever happened. I chose to take the other path, and I have no regrets. Sakura doesn't even know what I really feel for her, and I can't will her to love me."

Sonomi shook her head. "Then you're a wiser woman than I am, Tomoyo. I have never been able to let go of Nadeshiko, never been able to accept that she was happy. And I hated Kinomoto-san for taking her away from me. Nadeshiko never knew how I loved her so much. Why should I have expected any other result?"

"Won't you make peace with Kinomoto-san? For Sakura's sake, if nothing else?"

"I can't…."

"You're right, Mother. I am the wiser of us."

Lunchtime at Seijou High was when the girls usually got together. Although they had all managed to get in the same school together, Sakura and Tomoyo had ended up in one track with Naoko and Chiharu in another. That didn't stop them from seeing each other almost every day – that is when they weren't having lunch with the various boys in their lives.

Today, however, Syaoran was in the teacher's office for lunch. Chiharu had no idea where Yamazaki had run off to.

"So, Sakura-chan", said Naoko, "Tell me about your party."

Sakura shrugged. "Ask Tomoyo-chan, she's planning it."

"Well," Tomoyo said, "it's going to be at my house. It's a pretty big place, and we'll have plenty of room for all sorts of things. I'll get lots of food from a caterer, and I'll be making a couple of chocolate cakes. There should even be room to dance."

"What if it runs late?" asked Chiharu.

"No problem. I've got some guest rooms set aside so anyone who needs to can stay until morning."

Sakura sweatdropped on hearing this. Guest rooms also meant there would be spaces where a couple could go and remain completely unobserved – assuming Tomoyo hadn't wired the whole place for video. Now she was wondering whether the guest of honor would be permitted to attend – she would have to leave last of all, and if there were guest rooms Touya might well do everything in his power to block her going. "Maybe guestrooms aren't such a good idea…" she finally stammered out. "I mean, Oniichan might object…."

"It's OK, Sakura-chan. You don't need a chaperone anymore – you're going to be an adult now." Tomoyo suppressed the urge to wink knowingly, because it would make Sakura even more nervous.

"I think it's a lovely idea," said Naoko. "We all trust our boyfriends."

"Of course I trust Syaoran! I know he'd never take unfair advantage of me!" Sakura's crimson face displayed what Tomoyo could plainly see was her true thoughts.

"Yes, but will you take advantage of him?" insinuated Naoko slyly. "I know you must be curious what it'll be like – unless, of course, you already know and haven't told any of your friends."

Sakura's face was indistinguishable from a burning coal.

"Naoko-chan!" Chiharu scolded. "Respect their privacy, please! What they do when they're alone is their business!"

Naoko settled back, picked up a pickle in her chopsticks and chuckled softly to herself. This would make all the better material for the book she would someday write about her school days.

"Why did you just sneeze, Li-kun?" asked the headmaster.

Syaoran would rather not have had to eat lunch with the headmaster, but this time he had little choice. The excuse was a planning meeting for the Spring Festival, but he had dark suspicions about the headmaster's real motives. "Nothing.", he said. "Just an allergy."

"So tell me, you will get Kinomoto-san's help on this?"

"Ask Daidouji-san. She's class leader. I have a lot of pull with Saku – with Kinomoto-san, but I don't know what I could say that would convince her to put on a weird costume and dance around on stage."

Class resumed and the group returned to their classes. Syaoran took his customary seat behind Sakura. "Darn that headmaster.", he said to her. "Why does he think that way?"

"You should have been with us", Sakura replied. "We were discussing something important."

"Your birthday?"

"Uh-huh. We're doing something."

"We? I thought….."

"Tomoyo-chan is having a party."

"Oh. Darn.", Syaoran muttered.

They were silent for a moment as the sound of Syaoran's voice sunk in. Sakura looked back at him with sudden concern. "Oh, Syaoran! I didn't know you wanted to do something! I could have told Tomoyo not to do it! Gomen nasai!"

"It's all right. Have fun with your friends."

"You're coming too, you know!" chided Sakura. "There's no point if you don't! We're all counting on you being there!"

"I'm no good at parties.", Syaoran complained.

"You'll be fine! If I know Tomoyo-chan, she'll give us plenty of time together. Please?"

A whack from the front of the room made Sakura turn around. She was surprised to see their teacher with a ruler in his hand, looking very unhappy. "Kinomoto-san! Li-san! The whole class is watching you!"

They looked around to see that they did indeed have the undivided attention of the entire class.

"Obviously," the teacher said, "You have something important to work out. So go stand in the hall!"

Sakura and Syaoran got up, picked up their buckets, and stepped outside.

'I'm sorry I got you into this.", Sakura said as they stood in the hall.

"No, it's my fault for raising my voice."

"Should I tell Tomoyo to cancel the party, Syaoran-kun? I will if you want me to."

Syaoran stood dumbfounded. "You'd do that?"

"Of course. I'd rather spend my birthday with you than anywhere else on Earth."

"Then I'll go to your party. But promise me you'll see a movie with me the next night?"

"Of course. I'll go wherever you want me to. Arigato, Syaoran-kun."

"For you, Sakura."

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" asked Sakura as she and Tomoyo approached the shopping district. Much as she loved shopping, Sakura for some reason felt a bit nervous about doing it right after school.

"It's OK, Sakura-chan. We have plenty of time. It's not as I we're going to places they don't let high school students into."

Sakura wondered for a moment just what those places would be like, but let the thought pass as they approached a shop. "Is this the place?" she said, pointing at a shop window where a long dress was hanging on a form in the window.

"Hai! This is where my mother likes to buy me party dresses. It's her way to try and convince me to go to parties."

"I don't know, this place looks awful expensive. My family isn't poor, but I'm not sure we can afford this kind of…."

"MY family, on the other hand, has money galore. And mother buys things for me here all the time. I know she won't mind an item on her bill for you."

Sakura stammered at the thought of Tomoyo spending this much money. This would be almost as bad as Tomoyo making the party dress herself. No, worse. Now in addition to being embarrassed by wearing something much too fancy for her, she'd have to deal with the guilt of not liking a dress Tomoyo had spent the equivalent of three month's allowance on. "I. . .I don't think we could do this, Tomoyo-chan. I can wear something that's…."

Tomoyo pouted. The pout did not look good on her. "Sakura-chan! It's your birthday! A big night! Besides, you can wear it to the senior formal too! You need to look nice."

Sakura thought about raising another objection, but the sad look on Tomoyo's face made her think better of it. For some reason she couldn't identify, she had never figured out how to say no to Tomoyo, especially when she was persistent like this. With a hand tugging her by the arm, Sakura entered the shop.

Inside the shop was a surprisingly small selection of dresses. "These are the style models." Tomoyo explained. "The dress you'll be getting will be custom-made to your measurements."

"You mean some guy is going to measure me?"

"It's a woman, silly! I'll get her now." Tomoyo walked over to the counter and rang the bell. "Itsukake-san! It's me!"

A middle-aged woman peeked out from the back of the shop. "Oh, Daidoji-san! Welcome! Sorry I wasn't out there. I was busy sewing. How can I help you today."

"This is the girl I was telling you about. I wanted you to make a dress for her."

"You're not doing it yourself?" The woman walked over to Sakura and began looking her up and down. "So you're Sakura-chan? Daidouji-san told me so much about you. What were you looking for?"

"Tomoyo-san says I need a party dress. I'm not sure about…."

"I know just what you need then!" The woman went over to a rack and pulled out a long, red dress with a surprisingly low cut. "This is perfect. Your young man will be amazed. Syaoran, was it?"

"Hoeee…."

The fitting had not taken all that long, but Sakura had been rather uncomfortable throughout. Being fitted by Tomoyo, she realized, was not nearly as bad as being fitted by a total stranger, especially a chatty stranger who was constantly trying to draw her into conversation.

"His jaw will drop clear to the floor when he sees this! Don't you think so, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura started to ponder just how Syaoran would react to this dress. Sakura had never really dressed to make an impression on him; she hadn't felt the need to and Syaoran had never asked her to. On reflection, it seemed a little odd. Chiharu liked to talk sometimes about how she dressed up for dates, and while Sakura had always dressed nicely when she went out with Syaoran she'd never dressed like this. What would he think? What would he DO?

What did she want him to do?

The more she thought about Tomoyo's party, the more it smelled like a setup.

The fitting was finally over. Tomoyo agreed to pick up the dress and made the down payment. She smiled at Sakura, but could tell something was wrong. So she immediately declared they were getting ice cream.

"Cheer up, Sakura! The dress will be lovely."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I just don't know if it's me. And what if Syaoran think I'm trying to –" she stopped, shocked at what she almost said. "I'm sorry", she blurted out. "I didn't mean it that way."

"It's all right, Sakura. You're just afraid of being too forward with Li-kun, aren't you?"

Sakura nodded.

"You dream about it, don't you? Being with him that way, I mean. It's OK, you can tell me."

"That way? Yes, I suppose I do. I spend a lot of time with Syaoran, we see each other a lot, but…."

"Look, it's OK. If you two want to, it's fine. Nobody's telling you to wait until you get married or something. Unless you family is saying anything…."

"Oniichan would mind. He'd try to kill Syaoran if he found out we did something like that."

"Then he's being a bit of a hypocrite, isn't he? Don't pay any attention to him. Listen to yourself – that's all the guidance you need. Ah, here we are. I love Bobson's. What's your favorite flavor?"

"Mint chocolate chip. If Syaoran were here he's want the double chocolate fudge. I'll get a scoop of that in his honor."

"You know, if Li-kun had been listening to us he'd be glowing a fiery red right now – if he hadn't fainted."

The next day, Tomoyo had done quite a bit of searching trying to track down Rika. Nobody at the school had known where she had gone to school. Her parents didn't answer her query. Finally, she made a desperation move and checked their old elementary school. There she got a most surprising answer. 

Which brought her to the door of a little house in Tomoeda. She rang the bell, not quite knowing what to expect. "Hai!" came a voice from inside that Tomoyo almost recognized. Footsteps approached and Tomoyo wondered what she would do once the person answered the door.

A young woman answered the door. The figure was a bit fuller than she expected and Tomoyo could detect an early bulge in the woman's belly, but the face and smile were unmistakable. It was Rika.

"Tomoyo-chan!" said Rika. "It's been so long! Come in! Come in!"

"Rika-chan? I don't believe it!" Rika took her by the arm and led her to the living room, where there was already tea waiting. "I can't believe you're married."

"Didn't my parents tell you?"

"Your parents didn't tell me anything."

"They must be in one of their disapproving phases again. They expected me to go to college and do all that, but I just couldn't wait any longer."

"When did you get married to…."?

"Terada? Last year. I wanted to have a formal wedding but we couldn't pay for it. We got married at the registrar and settled down here. I've been out of touch ever since. I sort of feel bad about that."

"You must have been wrapped up in things. So, is it working?"

"Splendidly. He's a wonderful husband, and he'll make a wonderful father, He's working hard to get ready."

"Why did you marry him? And why so soon? He was our fourth grade teacher, after all. Did you meet him again after all that time?"

"Not exactly. It's a long story, but ever since we met the first time there's been a strong connection between us – I'd call it a spiritual thing. We're like a pair of joined souls who need each other to be whole. Everything else is the details. I waited until I was old enough to marry, but I knew all along that he was the one."

Tomoyo sipped her tea, reminded of her own unrequited love. 

"So, how is the old gang?" asked Rika. "How is Sakura doing?"

"That's why I'm here. Sakura is having a birthday party this week at my house. Did you want to come?"

"I wish I could. But I'm at an awkward stage of my pregnancy right now. If I leave the house, I throw up. Papa-chan has to do everything for me.. Sakura needs to know how I'm doing though. I'll send her a gift. I hope this isn't a downer for you."

"Not at all, Rika-chan. I'm glad you're happy."

"I am happy. And looking forward to being a mother. Wish them all luck for me."

Sakura took off her shoes at the door and slipped on her house slippers. She had just gotten home from school and was still in her Seijou uniform, even hungrier than usual. She hoped it wasn't her turn to cook, or nobody else in the family would get any food.

She took a look at the well-worn chore bored and was relieved that she had dishes duty tonight. Touya was scheduled to cook, so she looked into the kitchen.

Touya wasn't there.

She looked at the board again. No engagements. He should be there. Sakura wondered what was going on. That's when she heard the voices coming from the den. She crept up and put an ear to the door.

"I hope you realize just what you're asking me." she heard her father say.

"I know" was Touya's muted response.

"This isn't America. You two are going to go through some very hard times if you do this. You may not get that University job you wanted."

"That's stupid!"

"I know it's stupid, but those are the facts. Your reputation will plummet once you commit to this. I'm not saying I disapprove – I don't. I think that for you personally it's the best move you can make. But I want you to be aware of the consequences."

"And what will Saku –"

"This isn't about Sakura. This is about you. If you're worried about what Sakura will think, ask her."

Sakura decided she didn't want to eavesdrop on any more of this conversation. She moved away from the door and quietly climbed the stairs to her room.

Kero-chan was there, of course. He did not have full run of the house, and usually stayed in Sakura's room sleeping or playing on the Playstation 3 while she was at school. Just as she walked in the character in the game he was playing had died a particularly nasty death. She hardly ever used the Playstation herself – Kero-chan was the real fanatic.

"Curses!" he said. "I can never get past that boss!"

"I see you're enjoying yourself." replied Sakura blandly.

Kero-chan looked at her. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong? You look glum."

"It's Oniichan. He's about to do something."

"What?"

"I don't know. Move out, maybe."

"Great! That means I won't have to pretend to be a stuffed animal as often!"

"KERO-CHAN!"

"Gomen, gomen." Kero gave her a curious look. "You really are worried about him, aren't you?"

"I don't know why. He teases me, he calls me a kaijuu even after all these years, and he keeps threatening to do bad things to Syaoran. I shouldn't even miss him when he goes. But…."

"But he's your brother and you love him in spite of everything."

"Kero?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kero flew to the bed and went into toy mode. "Hai, hai!" said Sakura as she went over and opened the door. Sure enough, Touya was standing there with a drawn look on his face. "Oniichan?" she said. "Is something wrong."

"Otousan said we needed to talk. Sit down."

"But… what do we need to…."

"Sit."

Sakura reluctantly sat down on her bed. Touya took a seat at Sakura's desk and turned the chair towards his sister.

"How much of my business do you know?", Touya asked.

Sakura thought back to listening in on the conversation downstairs and gulped.

Touya smiled. "You don't need to answer that. I've tried to keep some secrets from you. I probably couldn't, but I tried. I came to tell you about my secret."

"Your secret?"

"Yukito and I – we're not just friends. Did you know?"

Sakura paused for a moment, thinking about what to say. How could she avoid hurting his feelings? Still, she did know. Anything else would be a lie.

"Yes, Oniichan. Yes I know. I figured it out years ago. I just didn't say anything."

Touya had a sad expression on his face as he continued. "Yuki – Yukito and I have been seeing each other for eight years now. I'd have been very surprised if you'd said you didn't know."

"Yukito told me as much when I confessed my own feelings to him seven years ago."

Touya raised an eyebrow. "Your feelings?"

"I had a massive crush on Yukito for the longest time. That was before I realized I was really in love with Syaoran. I finally got up the nerve to tell Yukito how I felt and he told me I wasn't the one he loved best. You were. Even then."

"Kaijuu." Sakura heard the word she hated so much, but she could detect a tone of affection to it this time.

Sakura spoke up. "You're an adult now, Oniichan. If you two love each other, why aren't you together?"

"You mean living together in one house?"

"Yes, that's right. Why are you still here if that's how you feel?"

"Yuki asked me the same question. The truth of the matter is I worry. I worry about the future. And I worry about what will happen to you if –"

"Don't worry about me, Oniichan! Please! I can take care of myself now. And if I need protection there's father and there's Syaoran. I know you don't like him, but he's the one –I- love best."

"Are you saying you – you don't need me?"

"You'll always be my Oniichan, and I'll always need you. But I've got to get a chance to grow up, and you deserve a chance to be happy. You and Yukito deserve that much."

"And you don't mind that your brother is… is…"

"Homosexual? No. I admit it took some getting used to, but I've accepted it. It won't change what I think of you."

"It will change what the world thinks of me. I'm worried about that."

"The world will always find something to disapprove of. Oniichan, you're stronger than they are.You don't have to lie to yourself or anyone else. And yes, I really believe that."

Touya sat silently. He had not expected this level of maturity, this level of tolerance from Sakura. He had expected her to be naïve, to need to have everything explained, to cling to the old ideas of him.

"Maybe you really have grown up, Sakura.", he said.

"Well, don't just sit there moping!" Sakura said. "Doesn't someone want to hear your decision?"

"Someone?"

"Look, I'll even help you pack up if you like. Go to him! If it were me I wouldn't hesitate. Go! Call him already!"

"Hai hai. Arigatou, Sakura-chan."

"Arigatou, Oniichan."

Sakura went with him to the phone, and then walked away as he made the call.

The phone rang at Yukito's house and was picked up right away. "Moshi moshi?" asked Yukito.

"Yuki?" asked Touya. "Are you ready for my decision?"

"Decision? On coming to me here?"

"All right, Snowbunny, I'll do it."

"You talked to your father? To Sakura?"

"They both want me to. And I want to."

"I'll make sure you never regret this, To-ya.Everything is ready when you are. Thank you. Thank you very much."

"I – I love you."

"I know. It was so hard for you to say that the first time. Did they hear you?"

"I don't care."

"Progress, To-ya. Progress."

"Because Sakura believes in me."

For Chiharu and Takashi, it was an annual ritual by now. They didn't have to give Sakura a big present, but they always felt they had to get her something.

"You know the legend about the Princess's birthday?" Takashi said.

"Yes," said Chiharu. "I know all about it. And you don't need to go telling anyone else."

"Why not? It's a great story!"

"We need to get something for Sakura. I pick it out and you help pay for it. That's the deal."

"AH yes, barter. The ancient arrangement of exchange of goods and services. Even kings and queens used to barter their crowns in exchange for armies and navies…"

Chiharu shrugged her shoulders and lightly grabbed his shoulder. "Hai, hai. Just get in the store."

The store in question was Twin Bells. It had first opened in the Tomoeda neighborhood seven years before when Chiharu was still in elementary school, and even though she had grown up a lot since then it remained a favorite. Little girls were hanging out there constantly, of course, but some of the older girls frequented it as well. A teenage girl in another school's uniform was carrying a bag on the way out. Takashi stared at her a little too long as she passed, and received an elbow for his trouble.

The lady who ran the store greeted them by name. "So, Chiharu-san," she said, "what brings you here today?

"Present. Kinomoto-san's birthday.

"I owe a lot to Kinomoto-san. Maybe I can help you select something."

Chiharu and the owner spent the next fifteen minutes looking through suitable items. Takashi just watched. He would never understand this business of presents for friends. For him to be able to choose a present, it would have to be for someone really special. For some reason, the only one he could buy for was Chiharu.

It was obvious why. Chiharu would always make a show of complaining about his weird selections, like the space penguin dolls he kept buying her.Or that she would eat the strange foreign foods he bought – like the time he brought a foul-smelling fruit to school. Nobody else would go anywhere near it, but she had some. She even proclaimed the fruit delicious, but said she'd have to wash up after eating it to avoid offending the rest of the class. He hadn't even tried the fruit, but she had insisted he do so and indeed it was quite tasty.

Then there were so many times…. For all the times Chiharu had hit him or scolded him or otherwise reacted to him doing something embarrassing, he still couldn't resist being around her. Maybe there was a reason for all of it after all. For some reason he couldn't fathom, he just couldn't imagine himself with another girl. Ever. And watching her negotiate through the presents was fascinating to him now.

"Yamazaki-san!' the store owner finally said. "We need you here."

Takashi was snapped out of a very nice daydream and came over. It was time to pay the piper.

"First time in a jeweler's store?" asked the girl at the counter.

Li Syaoran blushed a little. "Yes. I've never been in one before."

"Then maybe I can help you out. What kind of present are you looking for?"

"It's a birthday present, and…." Syaoran suddenly found himself unable to speak.

"Oh," said the salesgirl, "it's THAT kind of situation."

"What kind of situation?"

"I think you know. This is for the really special person in your life, isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose you could say that."

"A pity such a cute guy is so shy. I bet she must be really frustrated by now."

"Frustrated? How?"

"You need to express your feelings to her."

"I do. It's just that…."

"Well, a nice gift will do wonders. That's why I got into this business, after my fiancé bought me that diamond, nothing was ever the same again."

Syaoran had to think for a moment. A stranger being so forward was very un-Japanese, but she may have been right, Syaoran had bought Sakura gifts before – clothes, food, books, tapes, and video games. He took her to movies, took her out to dinner and saw her a lot. But he had never bought her jewelry before. Maybe it was because that seemed like such a big step. Was he ready?

Maybe he was.

Touya was working on the last box when the knock came on the door.

"I'm busy, kaijuu." He said.

"I promised I'd help pack, and now you won't let me. You're so mean, Oniichan."

Touya reluctantly opened the door. Sakura was standing with what looked like a teddy bear under her arm. But it wasn't the bear she always called Syaoran-kun after that brat. It looked different.

"Come on in, then." He said. "If you want to help, close up those boxes."

Sakura made short work of the boxes and helped Touya finish packing the rest of his books. Then she helped him fold and packs his clothes in suitcases. "Otousan is on his way to pick up the van." She said. "He'll be back in a little while. All the other arrangements made?"

"As if it were your business. But yes. Yuki's going to meet Otousan and I at the house and he'll help get everything moved in."

"What about the furniture?"

"It stays. I won't need it in the house; there are already enough desks, chairs, and…" Touya's voice trailed off.

"Beds?" finished Sakura.

"Shut up."

Sakura hmmphed. "Oniichan, before Otousan gets here there's someone I want you to meet."

"Meet?" Touya was genuinely puzzled. Is that why you brought in that – toy?"

"He's not a toy."

"I know."

Sakura face faulted. "You – you know?"

"I've known all along – Card Captor."

Sakura was stunned. She had worked so hard to keep everything a secret from Touya, and he'd known all along? How was this even possible?

"It took a while for me to figure it out; why you were out at night all the time, why all those strange things were happening all around you. I figured you didn't want anyone else to find out, so I kept quiet. And no, as far as I know Otousan doesn't know. You know what the hardest part of it all was? That I wanted to stop you, stop the whole thing. But I knew I couldn't. Something told me that what you were doing was too important."

"Thank you for not stopping me, Oniichan. The disaster would have been too much to bear."

Kero listened to all of this with interest. He'd spent so much trouble hiding, freezing, and trying to conceal his presence from Touya, and now he learned his efforts have been for naught.

"So, that thing – it talks?" asked Touya.

"Yes it does. Say something, Kero-chan."

"I don't want to. I'm insulted." Said Kero-chan. Touya shook his head.

"Arigatou, Kero-chan." Touya said. "Thank you for protecting this kaijuu. I only wish I could have been there with you."

Kero-chan suppressed a smile.

"What will you do now?" Sakura said. "Everything is going to be all right, isn't it?"

"It'll be fine. Between us Yuki and I will have no trouble supporting ourselves. Yuki has a good job now, and my graduate studies are almost finished. By the end of the year I'll be ready to teach at the university, and if they won't let me for any reason I'll do something else. I feel kind of bad about not being able to be a parent like Otousan, but I'm sure we'll be all right."

Sakura reached over and hugged her brother. "In spite of everything you do to me, I'll miss you, Oniichan."

"I'll miss you too, imouto. Good luck with that brat."

"He's not a brat!"

"If he ever hurts you, I'll be there. If ANYONE ever hurts you, I'll be there for you."

The day was here. April 1, 2007. Sakura Kinomoto was now 18 years old.

The day had started normally enough. Sakura had gotten up at her normal time, which was about five minutes later than she wanted to. She'd dressed in her school uniform and gone downstairs. It was a bit strange not having her brother around to argue with; he'd only been gone a few days and she already missed him. Breakfast was not the same, but she got through it with no trouble.

Since it was her birthday, her father had decided to give her a ride to school. Normally she walked to school, although by now she had an instruction permit and her father was teaching her to drive. During the ride they had talked about the day and that party she was going to; Fujitaka had been a little concerned about Tomoyo's plans, but he had decided it was OK if she was going to stay late.

At school the day went normally enough for a day when she was so nervous. Those classmates who knew it was her birthday greeted her cheerfully. Her Japanese teacher brought her a book as a gift, as did her English teacher. "You have a lot of potential," he homeroom teacher said. "Don't waste it."

At lunch Tomoyo gushed over plans for the party. Sakura had gotten Syaoran to promise to come, and he said he would have a present for her.

After school, Tomoyo told Sakura that her bodyguards would come by the Kinomoto house and take her to the party, and bring the dress. Sakura had sweatdropped at the thought, but reluctantly agreed.

It would be an – INTERESTING night….

Li Syaoran rang the buzzer at the Daidouji residence with a lump in his throat. He expected to hear Tomoyo's voice, but instead it was a stranger. "Daidouji residence. Please state your business."

"I'm Li …. Li Syaoran. I'm here for the party."

"You're on the guest list. I'll open the gate for you. Please wait on the inside. Your escort will be with you shortly.

Escort? He knew the house was big, but he didn't think he'd get lost.Then he remembered how wealthy Tomoyo's family was and how much care they took with their security. It was a good thing he didn't carry his sword around in its enlarged form, although he did still carry the amulet. Syaoran felt uneasy in his suit and fingered the small box in his pocket nervously.

Soon a woman with shades in a black suit appeared. "She took out a picture, looked at the very nervous Syaoran, and replaced the picture in her pocket. "Li-san. You pass. Come with me, please."

Syaoran walked quietly behind her, trying not to attract attention to himself. He wondered just what he was going to do once he got there. Did he have the nerve to….

Finally he was let into a room where he found that several others were already waiting. Chiharu and Yamazaki were sitting together. Naoko and a boy from the B class were sitting together in another corner of the room. And then, he was surprised to see….

"Terada=sensei?"

Their former elementary-school teacher bowed slightly to Syaoran. "Welcome, Syaoran-kun. I hope it's not too strange that I'm here, but I'm here with Rika-chan." Sure enough, Rika was sitting beside him, beaming.

"I felt well enough to come, and Tomoyo-chan welcomed me." She said. "I couldn't help but bring my husband along."

Syaoran stood stunned and clutched the box in his pocket. "Husband… husband…."

Naoko beamed at him. "Don't tell me you never noticed, Li-kun."

"But she was a child when they met!"

"So?" asked Chiharu. "Takashi and I met in kindergarten. I think it's great they're happy together."

Syaoran sighed. This was no time to disapprove of anything. He had to manage something important. "Is this the party room?" he asked.

"No, this is the waiting room. The big room is on the other side of that door. I'll go let Tomoyo know you're here so she can let us in.' Naoko opened the door a crack. "Tomoyo! Li-kun is here! Are you ready?"

"Hai! Everybody come on it!"

The doors opened from the inside and there, in the middle of the room stood Sakura. She was wearing a red, floor-length dress with a surprisingly low cut covered with lace. Long red gloves covered her forearms and red bows were in her hair. There was a look of embarrassment on her face, but to Syaoran it was a glorious sight.

"Beautiful." He said, just enough over his breath for Sakura to hear. The look of embarrassment changed to a deep red blush as she cast her eyes down. Syaoran walked up to her and gently cupped her chin in his hand. "I mean it." He said. "You look beautiful."

"Tonight?"

"Always."

Sakura closed her eyes almost involuntarily, only to stop as that sixth sense kicked in. she looked out of the corner of her eye and, sure enough, Tomoyo was taping them.

"Do you mind?" said Syaoran.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" asked a bewildered Tomoyo.

Soon afterwards the caterers came and wheeled in the food. It was an extremely impressive spread. Some of the dishes were Western, some Chinese, and some traditional. Sakura wondered when she had seen so much sushi before outside a restaurant. "I hope you're all hungry." Tomoyo said.

"You went to so much trouble," Sakura said.

"NO trouble at all."

"WE'RE EATING!" said the group, and everyone dug in. There was enough variety in the buffet that everyone could find something they liked, and the food was all prepared very well. Syaoran was very happy to get some delicacies from home, at one point she looked up and was surprised to see a piece of sushi hanging over his face, attached to a pair of chopsticks which was in turn attached to Sakura's hand.

"Here." She said. "I don't think you've had this kind before." 

Syaoran nodded and took the piece of sushi from her chopsticks into his mouth. It was indeed tasty. Syaoran picked up a dumpling in his chopsticks and offered it to Sakura. She giggled and took it. Tomoyo watched them beaming.

After dinner, the whole group sat and talked. "Ne, Tomoyo-chan. " asked Sakura. "When you called me to host the party, you said you had a date. But I don't see anyone. Just what did you mean."

"Sakura-chan, I'm so happy to see you happy together that it's all the satisfaction I need."

Sakura smiled. "I suppose you're right. Just don't wait forever, OK? There's someone out there for you, I just know it."

Yamazaki spoke up. "It used to be in ancient times that all girls had to be married by the time they turned eighteen."

"Really?" asked "Syaoran?"

"Oh, yes. Back then all marriages were arranged, and women never chose who they married. If their parents couldn't find a husband for them one was chosen at random on their eighteenth birthday. They had the birthday party, the wedding and the honeymoon on the same night."

Chiharu had heard enough, she grabbed Yamazaki by the face and did something that surprised him immensely. She kissed him, deeply and forcefully.

"You're rewarding him?" asked Terada-sensei, a bit surprised.

She looked up at her former teacher. "How else was I going to shut him up? Tomoyo-chan, where are those rooms?"

"I'll show you. Sakura-chan, you too."

"Me?"

"If I'm not much mistaken, Li-kun wants to talk to you. In private."

"I never said…" said a stunned Syaoran.

"I know you do. Just thought I'd play Cupid one last time."

Sakura and Syaoran both sweatdropped. But when Tomoyo led, they followed.

"I just hope there are no cameras." Sakura said as she looked over the room. This was a spare bedroom that she had never seen in Tomoyo's house before, presumably used for guests. 

"I wonder what she expects from us." Said Syaoran. "I know she has some reason for wanting us here."

"Syaoran-kun, I didn't tell you this before. Oniichan left the house this week, for good."

"He did?"

"He went to live with Yukito-san."

Syaoran smiled. "I see. So that chapter is behind us for good. We were both attracted to Yukito's hidden power, but now we know where our hearts really lie."

"Syaoran…."

"Sakura, I have come so close to losing you so many times. Never again. I'll never forgive myself if I were to drive you away. But I'm worried."

'The future? When we won't be in school anymore?"

"Yes, We graduate this year."

"We'll go to college together. I have an in at father's university and your grades are good enough hat you'll pass the entrance exam. I don't want to lose you either, Syaoran. I couldn't bear it. If something were to happen o you, and I couldn't see you anymore, I'd be lost forever."

Syaoran tenderly touched her face. "Sakura. Leaving you the first time was the hardest thing I ever did – and the stupidest. I never should have done it. And I'll never do it again. As long as we live, I want us to be together, Always, Forever."

"I want that too. Why is your hand in your pocket?"

Syaoran backed away for a moment; not having realized his other hand has\d lingered into his jacket pocket. He pulled it out and was surprised to find that cradled inside it was the small box he had brought in. "I was sort of – afraid to give you this. Afraid you wouldn't take it."

"Let me see it." Said Sakura. She took the box out of his hand and opened it. Inside was a gold ring, just her size, with a perfect little diamond mounted on the top. Sakura looked at it and started to cry.

'Gomen!" said Syaoran. "I didn't mean to…"

"Syaoran, it's beautiful! I can't believe you're giving this to me. This must mean…."

"Sakura…. I know we can't do it right away. Your father would object, and I need to learn the skills it will take to support you. But when that's done and the time comes, will – you – ma –"

"Syaoran! You're proposing!"

"Will you be my bride, Sakura?"

"YES! Yes I will!" Sakura carefully removed the glove from her hand and offered the ring to Syaoran. He silently lipped it on her finger.

"It fits perfectly." She said. "I can't wait to tell Tomoyo! Syaoran, I love you so much!" Sakura stepped forward into his embrace and they exchanged a long, deep kiss. When they finally broke it, Sakura looked up into the face of her one love and smiled. "Let's go tell the others." She said. "If you're not too embarrassed."

"Not any more. The worst is over. I was terrified you'd refuse me. If you had, I'd have died."

"Someday, Syaoran, we will be married. I swear it."

"I love you, Sakura. I can't imagine living without you."

"Don't imagine bad things."

By the time they got back to the main room most of the rest of the party were watching a DVD that Tomoyo had provided. It was X-Men 3, released that very day, in English with subtitles. Tomoyo looked up from the screen and saw a very nervous-looking Sakura and Syaoran.

"That was quick' she said. "Chiharu and Takashi must have had a lot to discuss. They may never come out." Naoko and her boyfriend, and Rika and Terada-sensei, eyed each other knowingly.

"Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura haltingly, there's something we've got to tell you.

Tomoyo paused the disk for the announcement. Even before Sakura could speak, she saw the ring on he finger and knew what she was going to say. Great walls of happiness and sadness rose up in her spirit when she saw it. What she had always wanted for her friend, what would always be denied to herself, all came together in that moment. Then came the words themselves and Tomoyo's heart rose and sank simultaneously.

Naoko was astonished. Rika smiled knowingly. Tomoyo ran over to Sakura and clasped her hands.

"Sakura-chan!" she said. "You'll be so happy together! I just know it. Any my happiness has been achieved!"

Sakura didn't ask what that meant. It had been a big night, and she had determined to accept whatever came for the rest of the night.

THE END


End file.
